Story of Midas
by soliddeath223
Summary: A shiite novelization of one of my old characters. made from memory swveral years ago for a writing class project.


The Story of Midas

CHAPTER 1

In the Kingdom of Gold, a kingdom in Terraria. Midas, a combat enthusiast and scholar of the mystical arts, wakes up amidst the aftermath of an attack by the Goblin Army.

The Kingdom was left in a state of destruction. I begin heading home, searching for others who may have survived, but I find no one. I grab my tools and head out. I look at the sky it looks about noon, I better hurry.

I see a green slime and slay the foul creature, it dropped a small amount of coin and some gel, how handy. I hope a traveling merchant comes by soon. I chop down some trees for some wood, and mine some stone and basic ores. By the time I emerged from the mine it was getting dark, I have to run home before the sun goes down.

When I get home as I close the door I hear groaning and decide to barricade the door for the night. Once I'm sure I'm safe I make a workbench and forge. I start smelting the ores that I mined earlier, after I'm done smelting the bars I make an anvil out of the iron bars. I proceed to make some iron chains so I can make a small sawmill. Then make a set of copper armor, iron pickaxe and sword to replace my old copper ones.

I decide to sleep for the rest of the night. In the morning I remove the barricade and head out to explore, I have never been much farther away from town than the mines. As I crest a hill I see a weird red place that can only be described as a land covered in gore, I decide to call this place, The Crimson.

In The Crimson, I see things that can only be described as living pieces of gore, I see there is a cave in The Crimson, but decide I'm not going there either. "Well this direction is a bust", I begin to walk the other way. After a couple hours of walking I come across a jungle. I remember something I learned long ago in school, the jungle is a very dangerous place, but I need to continue regardless. After several times, where I had to run for my life due to the very dangerous jungle slimes, I made it out of the jungle and found myself very cold.

I quickly figured out why, this area is made almost entirely out of snow and ice. "How the hell is this place not melting?", I say because the jungle is so hot and the two areas are right next to each other. I decide to turn back as I won't survive the cold.

However, it is almost night time, so I will make camp in a cave here in the ice area because the jungle is even more deadly underground. As I enter the ice cave to set up camp for the night, I step on what must have been "thin" ice. I fell for what must have been a mile before I hit a large body of water that broke my fall. As I look up at where I fell from, I wonder how I will get back up there. I got out of the water and made a campfire with the wood and torches that I had. After I was warm and dry, I got up and put the fire out. I then explored for awhile before I found a way out. By the time I got out of the ice caves, it was early morning. I headed back home.

CHAPTER 2

I got home around noon and slept until the next morning. After I woke up, I decided to explore into and past The Crimson. When I entered The Crimson, I heard what sounded like, a giant rhythmic heart beating?! I instantly felt like I shouldn't be here, so I ran through The Crimson as fast as I could. Once I was past The Crimson, I saw what looked like a small darkish blue castle in the distance and decided to head there.

Once I arrived I was both shocked and relieved to see an old man pacing back and forth in the entranceway. I went up and tried to talk to him but all he said was "I cannot allow you to enter until you free me of my curse." and "My master cannot be summoned under the light of day." So I decided to head home as there was no way past the castle, or whatever it was, and it also gave off a bad vibe.

When I got home, I noticed my door was wide open when I can clearly remember closing it. I unsheathe my sword and investigate and found this weird guy in my house. When I asked who the hell he was, he kept giving me fairly useless and obvious advice like "You should stay indoors at night." He eventually said he was a guide and that his name was Jake, I asked why he was in my house and he said "Well I'm not gonna stay outside and there aren't any other houses around here." His argument was solid, so I let him stay so long as he didn't cause me any trouble. It was almost night so I went to sleep. In the morning I went on a mining trip for several days. I killed many skeletons and one of them dropped a hook. I killed about thirty slimes while mining, a new personal record! I got a slime staff from a slime now I have a little slime minion to help me slay my foes. I got a lot of copper, iron, silver, and gold ore. I found two gilded treasure chests that contain an enchanted boomerang, Hermes boots, several types of explosives, a couple ironskin potions, some healing potions, fifty shurikens, fifty throwing knives, and a lot of rope. I also took the chest as I needed more storage at home. I saw what looked like a lost girl but when I approached her she revealed herself to be a monster known as a nymph. I found several heart shaped crystals and tried to collect them but when I touched them I absorbed them and I felt tougher afterwards. I found a different chest that help more potions and a suspicious looking eye that looked kind of like the ancient depictions of the Eye of Cthulhu. I took the eye because I didn't want it to get damaged as the legend says that "Should an effigy of Cthulhu's Eye be broken, the Eye itself will punish the one responsible." I don't know if that's true or not, so I won't take a chance if I don't have to. I decide to head home so I can smelt all this ore.

When I get to the surface it is night. I have to fight my way home but it isn't that bad. "Damnit, tomorrow night is a blood moon that'll be so fun." When I got home and got all the ore smelted into bars, I made a full set of golden armor and tools. I decided to explore The Crimson as much as I can because I'm as well equipped as I will ever be as gold is the strongest metal I know of. As I enter The Crimson I hear the heartbeat again. I decide to enter the cave i saw earlier and as I enter the cave I notice that it is shaped like a heart, a real one. "Okay, that's a bit creepy." I say noticeably disturbed by the shape of the cave. As I look around I notice several giant fleshy looking spiders crawling around the cave that I named blood crawlers and I decided to find out how tough the monsters here are so i can figure out whether or not I should keep exploring the Crimson. after a short battle i kill the creepy as hell monster and decide the I am strong enough to keep exploring here. after a little while I try to mine the blood red stone of this cave and find that I can't even though I have the best pickaxe I have ever made. I use some explosives on the cave wall and it works and through the newly made hole I see what looks like a large floating heart which for whatever reason I decide the smash with my hammer, It made really disgusting squishing noises when I hit it but when it broke it sounded like I had just smashed glass and as it broke I felt a horrible chill go down my spine. After I broke it I found that it contained a old style revolver with the name The Undertaker engraved on it and some bullets. I also noticed that when I broke the heart the reddish glow in the direct vicinity of where the heart was disappeared, so I associated the glow with the heart and looked for more of them and found another one and smashed it I heard screams echo around me after the screams stopped I found that it contained what looked like a spear the had the name The Rotted Fork engraved on its blade "huh that's a weird name for a spear" I thought aloud. after looking for awhile I didn't find another heart so I gave up and went home. As I left the cave I saw it was almost night so I ran home as fast as I could so I wouldn't be outside when the blood moon rose. As night fell I can feel an evil presence watching me, but I ignore it as I need to get home quickly. However, my run home is interrupted by a giant Eyeball. It's main strategy seemed to be to not enter melee range but I had my enchanted boomerang so the fight wasn't too hard, when I finally killed the giant Eye it shattered into chunks of flesh and gore and it dropped a bag that contained a lot of ore that I had never seen before, and a shield that looked like the eye as a joke i named it the shield of cthulhu. When the fight was over and I had collected everything it dropped I ran home and smelted the new ore it seemed to be The Crimson's ore so I decided to call it Crimtane when I tried to make anything but a sword it just fell apart, so I kept trying to make a normal broadsword but whenever I tried to shape the metal it just bent into the weird shape it was the first time. I decided screw it and went with that shape, when it was done I felt compelled to name it The Blood Butcherer by some malevolent force. It felt like a large cold metal scab. While I was busy smelting a strange man wandered into my house, after I was done smelting I noticed him and asked him who he was and he said that he is a demolitionist and he was selling bombs so I bought some,and then headed back to The Crimson. when I got there I started to blast my way through the stone there and I found another heart and smashed it. When I smashed it it dropped a red magic rod and a giant Brain appeared and I fought and killed it and I felt compelled to collect its flesh along with a bag that it dropped that had more ore, and a brain that confused enemies around me when i get hit. I went home to try to make tools again. When I tested out the rod it summoned a red cloud that rained blood that killed a slime that passed underneath, and it has an inscription that says Crimson Rod, a fitting name. When I tried to make tools again I for some reason put the Giant Brain's flesh with the metal when trying to forge the pickaxe and it worked! At first I thought that it was my skill that changed but I quickly put two and two together Crimtane is The Crimson's ore and the Giant Brain is The Crimson's guardian so it's flesh must be a part of the recipe for most of the gear. I made armor and tools out of it, the Crimtane armor seemed to be tougher than gold and it seemed to heal me over time. It didn't hurt that the armour looked badass.

CHAPTER 3

When night fell I decided to head for that blue castle to see who that man's master is, when i got there and talked to him he asked me to free him from his curse i said i would try and he exploded and a giant floating disembodied skull with arms appeared its name in the ancient texts is skeletron. "I guess

This means we have a dungeon". When i finally killed him he dropped a lot of money and another bag that held a glove that looked like his hand that took bones in my backpack and threw them like shurikens. I decided to explore the dungeon so i knew what required the protection of skeletron to keep people out. I found a slime that had a key inside it and decided to check to see if the key opened one of the chests and it did the chest contained: a sword named muramasa, a good amount of money, and a crystal ball. I bring my spoils home and make an endless quiver using the crystal ball. The next morning i went into a cave and found a VERY deep pit and lowered a VERY long rope down and explored it i found that it leads to Hell and explored and collected hellstone and a hellforge. I found a demon scythe spellbook.

Chapter 4

I made armor with the hellstone and some obsidian i collected on the way back up. I made a sword with the hellstone and made a night's fury. I made two molten fury bows and put them together and made Sharanga. (A/N time skip) After defeating all three mechanical demons our hero Midas ventures deep into the underground jungle to face the defender of the Lihzahrd temple, Plantera the demon plant the disturbs the rest of the jungle.


End file.
